Happy B-Day Ryoko
by Asteria Fay
Summary: Just a one-shot happy birthday story thing, not much to explain other than saying I have Ezio in it! (Happy B-Day Ryoko!)


Not the normal story I've been writing, I apologize though this is another one-shot story to another one of my friends' as a birthday present for her and she is none other than RyoHamfu! Happy birthday Ryoko, I'm a day late in the present though I hope you and all the other readers enjoy!

Fireworks sparked within the sky, a burst of light and laughter erupted throughout. Everyone cheered as splatters of color exploded variously throughout the endless starry night sky. Everyone watching in awe in fits of giggles and laughter included with joyous moments.

A certain duo sat on top a hill, getting the best view possible for staring at the wondrous, majestic night sky as it splatter with fitful happy beaming bright colors. They sat apart from each other, eyeing the midnight star filled twinkling skies, the girl sighed as another firework erupted, a slight smile etched at the edge of her lips. Today was most certainly a special day for her, apart from it being her birthday she spent most the day with her dorky friends or peasants as she may call them. She enjoyed her time, with a tiresome yawn she stretched.

Gazing towards her best friend she saw him constantly staring at the sky, not dare look at her. Not knowing why but she frowned at herself as she saw him paying no attention to her. She slightly poked him in the chest, causing him to jerk up and stare at her as he snapped out his thoughts quick and thorough so she hadn't have the chance to question her of any sort.

Nodding his head he questioned, "What's wrong Hamfie? Don't expect me to not notice the frown upon your soft gentle lips." The male stated as the female began to develop fuzzy, fluttering feelings in her stomach as she saw him staring at her intently.

"Nothing…" The raven haired girl replied quickly as she began twiddling with her thumbs as she turned away from him. The male gained a taunting smirk across his lips as this did not go unnoticed, quickly turning to him, "Wipe that smirk off your face Ezio! I said it's nothing!" The female grumbled.

Ezio as the male was known as pouted cutely in the female's opinion, she quickly shook off her thoughts and turned away huffing. "Guess it's now better of a time than ever… Bella…" Ezio mumbled as he turned to his huffing friend.

She looked back to him as soon as she heard him call her 'Bella.' A slight blush seemed to muster onto her face as she heard him call her so. Being taken by surprise Ezio leaned in forward as he took her hand in his, gently caressing her soft, moist skin. Warmth of his slightly bag masculine like hands gave her a pleasurable warmth and fuzzy feeling within, dare she admit so. Being taunted for life if she ever said so and dare Ezio ever forget it, which would happen like 'NEVER!'

She smiled slightly as she let him caress her hands in his. It went on for a while until Ezio finally had the courage to speak; surprisingly he was actually nervous when trying to talk to a female for ONCE in his dear life!

"Bella… how may I say this? I've messed it up already but I don't care all I care is to tell you this straight away! Your wondrous eyes twinkling in the night sky, they become even more beautiful than they already are! Your peach lips, dry yet so satisfying to look at and I wish to claim them to be mine! Your smile, how may I ever comprehend? Bella, that smile is heaven! I would be the happiest man alive if you were to smile but for ME and only ME!"

He stumbled throughout his words but when it was spoken from him they still managed to seem and come out oh so smoothly. He had already stolen her heart with just these words but she wanted to hear more, so she kept silent. Nodding she gestured for him to continue. When he was told to continue his heart seemed to start pounding even faster, it made his heart melt though his love for her made him continue on with his confession.

"You might not be perfect and no one is; I can certainly say but if I were to honestly say, my Bella is the angel who stole my heart and brought it to heaven! You are like a miracle with her faults, but that's what makes you even more beautiful from in and out. You are a crazed idiot but so am I; it's as if we are two idiots molded for each other from the very start!

I am your sinn-amon roll and you are my cinn-amon roll. If you see it then it must be true, I love you and I hope you do too… Bella… I yield these emotions to a halt but how long may I keep living like this? You drive a man mad with all these emotions you leave for him, I am that man! You've left me having a fancy over you like this! What may I do? Bella… You are my cure and remedy, hoist me back to health but just saying these three words: 'I love you.' If you can at least, if you truly love me tell it to me straight away even if it may take a thousand years, remember I'll be waiting…

Bella… If you don't love me then just say you don't, all I wish for you to be is happy and I may be there for you along the hard journey, as a brother and one of your best friends. Leonardo told me this would work and I may win your heart and I hoped it to be true… I wanted to make you mine and I wanted you to make me yours…"

Ezio finished his long love confession as Hamfie sat there with wide eyes until she finally managed to speak, "Sii mio Ezio. I-I love you…" A blush crept to her face as she confessed to him, a duo of two idiots; idiots made for one another. A slight peck on her knuckles, Ezio smiled as he enveloped her in a strong yet passionate hug as she hugged him back. Beaming to herself, a full smile made its way across her dry peachy lips.

Another round of colorful explosions erupted throughout the sky, but the message received was much different as Hamfie and Ezio embraced each other they say letters of the birthday girls' name and a big cake across side it.

Her friends silently watching from behind the bushes as they saw the two lovers staring at the sky with awed and shocked happy faces. With their job done they left the lovers be to have their moment.

TADA! How was it? I hope the birthday girl enjoyed and so did all you readers! Anyway time for me to head out and I'll see you all later, BYE!

But wait, the meaning of 'Sii mio': Be mine

Now then BYE!


End file.
